


Cooped Up & Cozy

by dFleecy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Famer life, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dFleecy/pseuds/dFleecy
Summary: The two of them created footprints of mud behind them as they trudged up the hill and back to the cabin. Their boots full of water squelched with every step, and Bellamy kept trying to kick the water that collected on the toe tip at Murphy, who manoeuvred out of the way as best as he could with a pail full of water.He pulled his hands up to cover his head as one particularly muddy clump was launched at him from Bellamy’s boots, but it landed all over his right shoulder and arm, only a little splashing on his face as he tried to hide it.Murphy laughed as much as he dared through his muddy, closed mouth, and made some sort of noise along the lines of ‘I’ll kill you’.or, my boys become cottage core lesbians and just finally let themselves be happy
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Cooped Up & Cozy

Bellamy struggled to hold the flailing rooster in his arms, and ended up just letting the rooster fall in the general direction of the coop, hoping it would glide in itself. It squawked angrily, and Bellamy booted the gate shut as soon as it’s last feathers were through the gate, clipping down the latch in a hurry. He patted the rooster’s dirt off of his shirt, and sighed, content that he had successfully wrangled the temperamental beast. The hens around him pecked softly at the ground in appreciation, clucking every so often at him.

“Their great hero has saved them from the perverted tormenter,” Murphy mocked. Bellamy tossed a grin over his shoulder to where Murphy was leaned casually against the wire of the coop, sheltered by the edge of their house from the hot sun.

Bellamy manoeuvred through the hens carefully, and backed out of the coop, clicking down the latch. He turned to kiss Murphy lightly on the cheek, before leaning down to grab the ratty bucket that had been tipped over to his right. Murphy pushed away from the shadow of the house, and they walked together down the beaten dirt path towards the lake where they would refill the bucket.

“Igan’s getting old,” Murphy pondered aloud, grabbing the bucket from Bellamy’s hand and swinging it around himself, his hands seemingly bored without anything to do. He used his free hand to grab Bellamy’s and leaned against him as they walked down the dirt path. Bellamy squeezed his hand playfully, smiling.

“Do you think she’ll give us some more eggs or do you think that round was it?” Bellamy asked curiously.

“I’m betting on some chicks, actually. Narciso seemed pretty cocky,” Murphy responded, and the corner of Bellamy’s mouth twitched up as they walked down the muddy hill and onto the old wooden dock at the edge of the lake.

“I think he got his temper from you,” Bellamy said teasingly.

“I can, and will push you into the lake,” Murphy threatened, turning so he could push the pail into Bellamy’s chest, pretending like he was shoving him towards the edge of the dock. He didn’t budge from his spot, and Bellamy’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Oh can you now?” He said in a low voice. Murphy shook his head, warning Bellamy with his eyes against what he suspected would happen next.

“No...” he said, his word drawn out, hyper aware that Bellamy could very easily dump him into the lake. Bellamy ignored him, and grabbed Murphy, who immediately squirmed to escape. Murphy laughed hysterically alongside Bellamy as he was slowly wrestled to the edge of the dock.

“Stop! Bellamy! It’ll be cold!” Murphy laughed loudly as his body was tipped over the edge, his last resort being the bucket he was gripping onto, the other side held by Bellamy.

Bellamy laughed victoriously, before letting go of the bucket and watching as Murphy tumbled into the water with a shriek of laughter.

Bellamy kneeled down on the edge of the dock, his face split into a huge goofy smile, barely holding himself together as he waited for Murphy to resurface, peering into the water.

A hand darted out from the murky water, and grabbed both of Bellamy’s arms before he could try and move away, pulling him off the dock and into the icy lake

They wrestled besides the dock for a bit, Murphy splashing water at Bellamy in attempts to swim away, but only being pulled back by Bellamy who smeared mud from the lake’s floor onto his arms; sometimes on his face. Eventually the cold air seeped into their bones and they grabbed the pail from the bottom of the lake and trudged quickly out of the water in search for a warmer temperature.

Bellamy tripped a few times, his heavy military shoes being sucked into the mud on the bank and holding his feet in place. Murphy ended up having to set the pail full of water aside to help Bellamy pull his boots out of the unforgiving sludge.

The two of them created footprints of mud behind them as they trudged up the hill and back to the cabin. Their boots full of water squelched with every step, and Bellamy kept trying to kick the water that collected on the toe tip at Murphy, who manoeuvred out of the way as best as he could with a pail full of water.

He pulled his hands up to cover his head as one particularly muddy clump was launched at him from Bellamy’s boots, but it landed all over his right shoulder and arm, only a little splashing on his face as he tried to hide it.

Murphy laughed as much as he dared through his muddy, closed mouth, and made some sort of noise along the lines of ‘I’ll kill you’.

Murphy wiped his mouth off with the back of his sopping jacket, spitting to his side some mud that must’ve gotten into his mouth.

“Ugh,” he wiped his tongue on his jacket, but just pinched his face at the even nastier taste of dirty lake water.

They arrived back at the cabin, quickly, and Murphy shed his jacket first, hanging it close to the chicken coop to dry in the sunlight.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bellamy make a move for the door, but was stopped by Murphy grabbing his waist and pulling him back. He slid a little.

“Oh no you don’t, you just cleaned the floor,” Murphy reminded him, “you’re leaving your clothes out here, especially those boots,” Murphy pointed out.

“Well if you insist, dear,” Bellamy drawled, pulling off his own heavy and wet jacket before dropping his jacket on the wire of the chicken’s coop. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Murphy, grabbing his middle as he walked him back into the large wooden post that held up the clothes lines.

“Need some help there?” Murphy teased, pulling at the hem of Bellamy’s shirt, pulling it up his chest and over his head. Bellamy caught his lips in a kiss as soon as the fabric was past his arms, the both of them grinning.

“Salty,” Bellamy commented in the space their lips had parted. Murphy nipped at Bellamy’s lower lip, dragging it out before leaning back with a devilish smirk.

“I would love to kiss you more, but you taste like a lake,” Murphy said, pulling away from Bellamy to pull his own shirt off. Bellamy watched lightly as he fiddled with his belt, unzipping his pants and sliding them down his legs with much difficulty. Murphy did the same besides him.

“We can wash them later, want to take a bath?” Bellamy offered, and Murphy threw their clothes on the wooden bench in a heap for the time being.

“I’ll get some towels if you run the water heater?” Murphy compromised, and Bellamy walked off to run the bath. Murphy rung out his hair, and wiped as much dripping water as he could off of his body before wiping his feet on the stupid, dirty welcome rug, and stepping inside their cabin. He rifled through a wonky dresser, one end constantly lifting off the floor only to collide again because it had water damage.

Grabbing two large towels, Murphy left through the back door (that was honestly more of a gap in the cabin walls with a sheet of thin metal draped over it) and joined Bellamy near the small spigot and heater they had rescued from the village.

It took a little over a year to collect all the parts, but now that it was finished, Bellamy and Murphy loved their janky water heater that they solely used for the occasional hot shower.

Murphy stepped into the small lipped clay platform, and Bellamy twisted the knob on the spigot just a tiny bit. The pipe rumbled to life loudly, and a few streams of water drizzled out of the makeshift shower-head, before it regained its power and spit the hot water at them at a more shower- worthy pressure.

Bellamy sighed, and closed his eyes as the hot water poured over his body. Murphy wrapped his arms around Bellamy’s waist and shuffled closer.

“You’re hogging all the hot water,” he complained. Bellamy tilted his head to the right calmly, and Murphy pressed into his chest as the water now slid over them equally.

“We should probably get clean before the shower runs out,” Bellamy said, not moving. He felt Murphy’s hands rake up his back before they weaved through his hair, and teased at the dirty curls.

“Stick your head under the water,” Murphy directed, and Bellamy let Murphy guide his head under the hot stream. He kept his eyes closed as Murphy scrubbed at his hair until he was confident it was squeaky clean. His hands lifted for a second, but Bellamy waited patiently, and Murphy was quickly back with a cloth, which he rubbed all over Bellamy’s shoulders dutifully.

Murphy smiled softly as he watched the brown water rinse off of their bodies and pool at their feet. He scrubbed down Bellamy’s chest and back, admiring him; especially his freckles. 

His entire back, arms and legs were covered in Cupid’s kisses. They were less prevalent on his front, but there were still quite a few sprinkled all over his chest.

Murphy leaned his head down and kissed Bellamy’s collarbone sweetly, which caused him to crack open his eyes.

Murphy leaned back up, and met his eyes. Murphy was only an inch or two shorter, so their noses touched as Murphy smiled at him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead forward, resting it against Bellamy’s.

“Today was nice,” Bellamy said, content with just standing there under the water with Murphy forever. Murphy kissed his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, check out my profile  
> I am basically 50% composed of Murphamy and The 100, so there's probably something else you'll like
> 
> this is also part of a story im working on so if you're interested in seeing the rest I'm workin on it


End file.
